The Life and Lies of Renesmee Cullen
by KateWritesStuff
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is only just getting to grips with trying to live a normal life as a vampire. But when a tall dark stranger with alluring eyes gives her a different view of what life could be like, her whole world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! Review!** :)

* * *

Chapter 1

First Day Of School

First day of school. _Crap_.

We had relocated again which meant that me, Mom, Dad and the rest of the Cullen clan had to start a new high school. For the first six years of my life I had been home schooled by my family since my abnormal growth spurts had made it almost impossible for me to be around any unsuspecting humans for long periods of time, so this is the first time I'm going through high school.

My name is Renesmee Cullen (but most people call me Nessie) I'm a half vampire half human, which means that I can survive on both vampire and human diets, (although I much prefer vampire ones) I'm starting as a freshman at Pickkering high school in a small rainy town of Adersby.

"Hello" said my dad to the old secretary who was now goggleing aimlessly at us in suprise."we're the Cullens, the new students"

Normal humans usally gasped or gossiped about us whenever we moved towns. This was due to our pure, exquisite and frozen features, well except for me, I was still growing so I knew that every day I would become a little taller or my bronze coloured curls would grow a little longer.

"Ah yes" said the secretary a little breathlessly "Erm...the juniors Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen".

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett took a step forward as she handed them timetables and highlighed their classes.

"Sophmores Edward, Isabella and Alice Cullen" she spoke more confidently now as she again handed out timetables and highlighted classes then they all filed out of the small room, Mum and Dad waiting at the door. She turned to me.

"Renesmee Cullen?" she assumed

"Yes" I murmerd as she handed me my timetabe and noted the classes.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your first day here" she smiled

"Thank you" I replied sounding much less enthusiastic.

Mum and Dad were as I expected, waiting outside for me, my dad had the phisical age of a seventeen year old and was more than just "beautiful", I had inhereted most of his looks and his copper-bronze hair. My mother had heavy dark brown hair that fell to waist and a heart shaped face, she was also dazzleingly beuatiful, I had her choclate brown eyes that she once wore when she was a human.

"Ready baby?" my mom asked with a small smile on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I murmured gloomily

"You'll be amazing as always" said dad he and mom hugged me then flitted to their first class.

English first, I wandered over to block 1 were the english rooms were, people were staring, I didnt need supersight to see that.

When I walked into the classroom a group of girls eyed me with open mouths.

"Who is she?"

"She's really pretty!"

"I wonder what Miranda thinks of her"

I smiled to myself, my super sensetive hearing was one of the bonuses of being half-vampire and I guessed that Miranda was top girl.

"Erm, excuse me?"

The teacher turned around, his eyes widened as he saw me.

"Yes?" he said

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm new"

"Oh, of course of course, well I'm Mr Newman. Here's this years book list and I'm guessing that you would rather sit at the back away from prying eyes"

"Yes" I said quickly, too quickly.

He chuckled.

"Well, take your pick and welcome to Pickkering High"

I took a seat at the very back of the classroom but the nosy students turned around to look at me anyway, the girls giggling and whispering, the boys flexing their muscles in my direction. I would have to make it clear to them soon that I was not intrested before they got the wrong idea.

A tall boy around the age of fifteeen rose from his chair and swaggered over to were I was sitting, I guessed that he was picked to go and quiz me.

"Hey baby, I'm Carl Crossways" he said in an deep voice which I could imeadiately tell that the voice was fake by the way the pitch went up and down, the fact that he had called me baby annoyed me as well.

"Erm...hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie" everybody was staring now but I couldn't avert my eyes from a pretty girl who had straight cornsilk hair that was staring open mouthed at me in astonishment, _gosh_ hadn't anyone ever heard someone speak before.

"Were have you moved here from?" asked Carl

"A small town in Washington, near Denali"

"Cool, hey do you want me to show you around school today to make sure you dont get lost? I know this place back to front, you could sit with us at lunch if you want as well so you dont have to sit on your own?"

_Fantastic_, an over-friendly boy, I need to ask mom what to do with these cases.

"Um, thanks a lot but I'm gonna sit with my family at lunch just for today at least and I'm sure I can find my way around the school, I have a map"

"Oh.." he frowned "you have family?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are juniors then Edward Bella and Alice are sophmores then theres me, I'm the youngest" I added

"Too bad, three older brothers and three older sisters, well your welcome to sit with us at lunch tomorrow"

"Thanks Carl" he beamed at me then shuffled back to his seat. I reluctantly returned a timid smile at him to confirm the friendship. Well even though he was a little over-friendly, I had made a friend.

English was easy, we were reading Pride and Predudice which I had already read a million times over so the pop quiz was a breeze. I read a lot of the classics when I was younger since I did not like repition in my bedtime reading. My mom also taught me A level English Litriture before I started school, so I had finished the practice test questions in a matter of minutes which left me nothing to do but wait for the end of the lesson.

"Daydreaming Renesmee?" said Mr Newman sternly.

"Its Nessie Mr Newman and actully I'm finished" I replied

"Hmm...finished" his eyes scanned my work. It was obviously good because a wide smile spread across his face Mmy goodness Nessie your english and grammer is far better than most of the seniors I teach, have you had extra tutoring?' he asked eyes bright with excitement.

"Well my mother tutored me for a while and my father has introduced me to a lot of books" once again the whole of my English class was staring open mouthed at me, was I really_ that _much of a freak?

"Books?" he said, "what books have you read Miss Cullen?

"I've read a lot of the classics and most of the books in the library at home".

Oops I had already said too much. Loud wispers had broken out from the class, the loudest coming from the blonde girl who had been staring at me earlier.

"Do you think she's rich?"

"Look at the clothes she's wearing I bet their designer"

Mr Newman seemed to be deep in thought as he wandered off to help some of the more needy students, a few minutes later the bell rang for second period. Reluctantly I let Carl Crossway walk me to my next lesson trying as hard as possibe to concentrate on his mindless chatter.

Music dragged, the teacher Miss Baxter asked me if I could play a piece on the piano so Iplayed the lulaby my dad composed for my mom and once again when I finished, everyone was wearing the "open mouthed" expression again.

In French the teacher almost had a fit at the idea that I could spead better French than her, so when the lunch bell rang I rushed to the cafeteria where my mom and dad were sitting, I slid into one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Hey babe" said Mom "how were your lessons?"

I put my head in my hands

"Mindnumbingly boring! Everyone keeps staring at me like I'm a freak" I moaned

Dad leaned over the table,

"Every mind in that classroom was plotting some way to come come and talk to you. They all thou were breathtakingly beautiful, which you are" he added, then kissed me on the nose.

"Fantastic" I groaned. "Now your keeping tabs on me!"

Uncle Emmett bounded over to our table followed by Aunt Rose.

"Hey guys!" he said "Made an impression yet Nessie?" he winked at me.

They took seats at the table, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz glided into the cafeteria gracefully and took seats.

"Nessie?" said uncle Jazz, my head snapped up "I think that boy is planning to come over here and ask you to join his table" He was no doubtably pointing at Carl Crossways table.

"Here he comes" said Aunt Rose, amusement in her voice

"Crap!" I groaned

"Just say no nicely and if he pesters you we'll deal with him" said my mom, with a smile on her beuatiful face.

"Yeah we'll deal with him"grinned Emmett menacingly.

Carl swaggered over to our table

"Hey Nessie" he said, out of the corner of my eye I saw my dads forehead crease.

"Er..hi Carl" I replied

"Do you wanna come and sit at our table? I could introduce you to some of friends."

"I think I'll stay here today but thanks anyway" He frowned but said nothing as he walked back to his own table.

"Well that was dramatic" said aunt Alice, we all laughed.

The rest of the day passed very slowly, Carl introduced me to some of his friends, including the blonde girl who had kept staring at me earlier, her name was Miranda Davis, she was the richest, most popular and preetiest in our freshman year but Carl had other ideas.

"I recken Nessie has ten times what that Miranda Davis has" and to my displeasure a suprising amount of people agreed with him.

The whole point of joining high school was to remain inconspicuous, we would be the talk for a week and then just be ignored, so I shouldn't be making friends because they would want to meet my parents and come to my house. Making friends was wrong when you were like me, too many questions.

* * *

**Review!** :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sad Truths

When I got home I raced straight to the phone to call Jacob, me and Jake had been best friends as long as I could remember. Jacob had moved near us because he was practically family, he had set up his own garage and now was raking in the cash.

Did I ever mention Jacob was a werewolf? Well technecely not a _werewolf_ but a shapeshifter in the form of a wolf.

"Hello?" said a familiar husky voice

"Hey Jake its me"

"Oh hey Ness, how was your first day of school"

"Well, I think my french teacher hates me now because I speak better French than her, my English teacher thinks I'm a genius because I read books and I made an over friendly friend called Carl. How was your day?"

"Worked at the garage most of the day, so how did Edward cope with his little Nessie in with the big boys?"

After the scene with Carl at lunch, Dad thought it was his _duty_ to walk me to all my classes, shooting murderous stares at any boy who even glanced at me.

"He's going over the top as always" he chuckled "You coming round?"

"Sure, be there in a tick"

The phone went dead, I smiled, Jake was always there. A few minutes later Jacobs Mustang pulled up outsite our house, my Mom and Dad had bought him a new car for his 19th climbed out of the car and walked into the house (there was no need to knock when we all knew it was him).

"Hey Nessie wotcha wanna do?"

I spent the rest of the day at Jakes garage watching him fix his cars, I once had a drag race in my dads Vanquish against Jake's Mustang, I won of course but dad yelled at me full out for a good 10 minutes so he kinda got his revenge.

The best part of our friendship, was that it was easy, easy as breathing but today somthing was wrong, he payed more attention to what I was doing and often found himself lost for words.

My natural instinct was to confront him and make him tell me what was wrong but he denied anything being out of the ordanairy. Somthing was up, and I would find out what.

School again.

I took more time over what I was going to wear today so my mind did not wander over to other subjects like worring over Jacob, worring did no good I kept telling myself but my mind wasn't entirely convinced.

"Morning Ness" greeted Emmett.

"Morning uncle Em" I said, uncle Emmett always cheered me up.

"NESSIE!" Alice shouted.

"What?" I yelled back in alarm.

"That outfit is amazing! Were did you get it?" I looked down at my skinny jeans, blouse, belt and stilettos then laughed.

"I guess I payed more attention when I was getting dressed this morning" everyone laughed this time, the loudest coming from uncle Emmett in the garage.

When we got to school I was in a more positive mood than yesterday, the day didn't look as bleak.

Dad walked me to my first class (Biology if you must know) today to "make sure you dont get lost" but I was pretty sure that he wanted me to stay away from Carl, when dad had left and I had introduced myself to the Biology teacher (Mr Lark) I sat down next to a short girl with mousy brown hair and big watery blue eye who was watching me curiously.

"Do you mind if I sit here, I''m Renesmee Cullen. But everyone calls me Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster"

"Sure, I'm Caroline Murphy but everyone calls me Caz", she seemed nice, friendly and didn't seem to stare at me like the other students, I could tell we were going to get along.

"So I see that Carls took a liking to you" said Caz smiling

"Unfortunately" I murmured " Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, you get used to it, he moves from girl to girl but it never works none of them have said yes yet" she laughed half-heartedly

"Says yes to what?"

Where have you been?" Said Caz her eyebrows raised " He keeps asking all the girls to go out with him, you have been out with a boy before right?" she added

I couldn't think of a valid excuse.

"Oh my God, you have never been out with a boy before, why? Your really pretty and I mean really pretty look at you! Your like a supermodel" she gushed

I was overwhelmed by the compliments, me beuatiful? No, I had too much human in me to be beautiful like my Mom and Dad, I was only _half_ vampire for crying out loud!

"They er... didn't meet my er..standards, yeah standards"

"Woah..." she said in awe "your standards must be really high"

"Pretty high, yes"

The rest of our convesation was interuppted by Mr Nirmal walking in with a lanky teenage boy behind him, the room fell silent almost instantly.

"Good morning class, I'd like to introduce a new student." he took a step back and lookedf at the boy "This is Noah Aitkin"

On a closer look, I could see that Noah had crisp golden skin like he had spent a long time in the sun, which clashed with his sandy coulored hair. His face heald nothing very intresting until you came to his green-grey eyes that were shooting round the classroom. His eyes heald the look of sharpness, but at the same time they were soft. I was so intreged that when he met my eyes, I jumped embarresingly. He looked away quickly and I flushed beetroot red.

I spent the rest of the lesson pretending to listen intently to Caroline matching names to faces in our biology class, by the end of the lesson I could name half the students in my class. Feeling proud of my self I bounced off to my next lesson with Caz walking faithfully by my side.

My second day at school was not nearly as bad as my first, most people had stopped staring now and gotten over the fact that was new, more people were intrested in Noah now; including myself. Some people even introduced themselves to me which was unexpected, but despite all the distractions I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of my brain wondering what was wrong with Jake, it was like when you get a song in your head and it won't shut up.

By lunch I had decided to confront Jacob after school to find out what was wrong with him, and if he wouldn't tell me...well lets just say I may only be a half vampire but I was as strong as a normal one.

Once I had got home I flipped open my cell and diallled Jakes number, he answerd on the first ring.

"Hello?" said Jake, his voice was flat

"Its me, can we talk?"

"Sure thing Nessie!" Thankfully his voce seemed even more excited than before.

Was he on drugs or somthing? I breifly wondered what would happen is a shapeshifter took drugs but Esme interuptted my musings by quizing me on my preffrences for the colour scheme of my new room. Just after all that buissness was out of the way Jake's car pulled up in front of the house. He bounded up the porch and into the living room where I was sat on my own waiting for him.

"Hey Nessie" he said, cheerfully. Thank god his mood had lightened I thought to myself thankfully.

"Hey Jake, we need to talk" he plopped down next to me on the sofa.

"About what?" he said

"Not here" I stood up and he followed with a puzzled expression on his face as we ran into the woods.

"So.. what you wanna talk about?" the puzzled expression still etched on his face.

"Whats up Jake? And don't say it's nothing because i can see it, your acting so weirdly these past few days and as your best friend you have to tell me why."

"You saw that huh" he said with an embarresd expression on his face. I still had no idea what was wrong with him but it was clear I would find out soon.

"Yeah" I sighed "whats going on Jake?"

"Well I guess I might as well tell you now, Nessie...I'm going back to La Push" he paused "for good."

I stood, rooted to the ground as the realization hit me. Jacob, leaving...forever.

"No, please don't" I said quietly, close to tears.

He took a deep breath.

"Nessie, I have too. It's Billy, last week well...he had a stroke. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would upset you"

"Billy...is he ok?" I whispered

"He's alive" said Jake "but he needs help, Rachel or Rebecca would do it but they're both married and have kids. So that leaves me to help him"

Jacob had to go, and their was nothing I could do about it. I remembered times when Jake would go to check on the pack in La Push and leave me behind. It felt like a piece of my heart had been ripped out of my body, like I was only half a person.

"Jake..." My voice broke and leaky tears flooded out. He took hold of me and I rested my head against his chest, soaking his T-shirt with my tears.

I wasn't entirely sure about what would happen in the future, but I knew that things would be a lot different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Sorry it's been a while, but I promise to update as quickly as I can.**

**Please Review, it makes my day. :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Letting Go and New Alliances  
**

I woke up the next morning, not quite remembering how I ended up in my bed. I must of fell asleep in Jake's arms, then he probably carried me to upstairs. Sitting up I gazed at the photo that was sat on my bedside table. It was taken sometime last year when I physically look around fourteen. We were on the beach, Jacob was smiling widely and holding me on his back, I was gripping onto Jake and smiling happily.

I couldn't imagine a world without Jacob. Without Jake it was like having only half a soul, half a body.

A quiet knock at my door disturbed my thoughts.

"Nessie honey, can I come in?" said my mom from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" I sniffed.

Mom walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you about Jacob sweetie" whispered mom,"we wanted to tell you but we didn't want you to get too upset over it"

"It's ok mom, I'm sure I'll get over it soon" I lied

"I'll leave you to get ready for school" she kissed my forehead and left the room.

I decided that instead of crying and begging Jacob to stay, I would be grown up and sensible about the situation.

Well, on the outside at least.

English went slow today, Caroline was busy talking at 100 miles minute to another girl about something. I didn't bother trying to find out for I knew it would give me little intrest.

But my ears perked up when I heard a word that did interest me.

Noah.

Noah Aitkin had been the center of gossip all morning. He had been late to nearly every lesson and girls were constantly trying to grab his attention.

I wasn't one of _those_ girls. But something about him intrigued me. He seemed genuinely shy about all the attention he was getting but welcomed it with open arms, almost like he _wanted_ the attention_._

Walking on my own through the busy hallway towards history, I saw Mom and Dad leaning against the lockers and talking excitedly to a burly teenage boy and a paled faced girl.

"Hey Nessie!" called dad from across the hall "C'mon over here"

I stumbled over to group.

"Nessie this is Katrina and Miles Carlton, they're like us, _vegetarians_" he winked.

I took a proper look at their faces, the girl, Katrina had pale gold hair that matched her topaz eyes. And the boy, Miles had shocking black hair that layed deadly straight and the same golden eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you Renesmee" said Katrina, her voice was soft and gentle "We've heard so much about you from your parents."

I stood rooted on the spot with nothing to say.

"Erm...cool." was my genius answer "So...is it just you two or are they're more?" I said, trying to make small talk.

"No, we have one more, Noah, I think he's in your year"  
Noah was a vampire.

And I hadn't even noticed. Damn I was an idiot.

"Yeah I've met Noah. He's getting pretty popular with some of the girls" I said laughing, my pathetic way to try and kill the awkwardness.

"Well we best get to class" said Miles, who seemed pretty relaxed. "Bye guys".

He took Katrina's hand and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Wow" I said " I never realized Noah was one of us."

"Miles said something about Noah having a gift, he said that Noah could manipulate minds to a certain extent." said Dad reassuringly "Oh and honey. Your definitely not an idiot".

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
